Warriors A hidden cat
by Goldenstar-of-StormClan
Summary: A hidden star will shine through a storm, and save all from the biggest terror the woods have ever felt is all MoonClan will utter... R&R... Please excuse me, for my microsoft word isn't working
1. The Clans

**Clans**

**StormClan**

Leader: **Goldenstar** Red sleek furred she-cat, with a white underbelly and paws

Deputy: **TornClaw** A strong tom cat with short golden hair tinged with white, **Apprentince, Hiddenpaw**

Medicince Cat: **Cricketwing **A white she cat with intensely blue eyes,

**Apprentince, Sunpaw**

Warriors:

**Sunshine **A pretty she cat with short grey hair and dark blue eyes,

**Apprentince, Blossompaw**

**Midnight **A strong black haired tom with short fur

**Mysticdream **A silver she cat with long whiskers

**Apprentince, Volepaw**

**Hollyleaf **A brown tom with long, thick fur

**Apprentince, Starrypaw**

**Everflower **A brown she cat

**Apprentince, Spotchedpaw**

**Bluepelt **A sleek blue gray she cat with long legs

**Whitesky **A white tom with brown eyes and a stub for a tail

**Apprentince, Snowpaw**

**Shadowstripe **A mysterious black tom

**Fireflight** A striped red tabby she-cat

Apprentinces:

**Blossompaw **A short red hair she-cat

**Sunpaw **A golden tom with soft, plush fur

**Volepaw **A black and white tom

**Starrypaw **A grey and white tom

**Spotchedpaw **A dark brown tabby she-cat with splotched fur

**Snowpaw **An unusually white colored cat with red eyes a she-cat

**Hiddenpaw **The runt, is splotched with red and white fur

Queens:

**Softshower** A small delicate she cat with white fur

**Dreamypool **A big blue grey she-cat

Elders:

**Shockfrost** A strong tom that is crippled from a badger attack

**Huntedtree** An old she cat with musky brown fur

**Hawkclaw** An old tom that has grown blind

**Scarredface **An old tom with a ruined face

DreamClan

Leader: **Elmstar **A small peaceful tom with huge amber eyes

Deputy: **Airtail** A white shecat with golden-green eyes

Medicine Cat: **Flowertail **A striped brown she-cat with brown eyes

Warriors:

**Silverstripe **A pretty she cat with short grey hair and dark blue eyes,

**Apprentince, Shortpaw**

**Midnight **A strong black haired tom with short fur

**Shimmerclaw **A silver she cat with long whiskers

**Apprentince, Molepaw**

**Swifttail **A brown tom with long, thick fur

**Apprentince, Dreamypaw**

**Crookedjaw **A brown she cat

**Apprentince, Oakpaw**

**Airyeyes **A sleek blue gray she cat with long legs

**Grasspelt **A white tom with brown eyes and a stub for a tail

DeathClan

Leader: **Swipestar **A huge black tom with long whgiskers

Deputy: **Rocktail **A small brown tom with a straight tail

Medicine Cat: **Silvereyes **A pretty tabby with silver blue fur

Warriors:

**Cometswipe **A huge brown tom

**Apprentince, Dawnpaw**

**Bloddyfang **A strong pale ginger she-cat

**Fastswipe **A silver she cat red eyes

**Apprentince, Nightpaw**

**Smallear **A long haired black and white tabby

**Apprentince, Yellowpaw**

**Stoneshell **A grey battle-scarred tom

**Apprentince, Smudgepaw**

**Firewind **A ginger skinny she-cat

**Whitestripe **Handsome white tom

SnowClan

Leader: **Snowystar **A small white she-cat

Deputy: **Graypelt **A old brown tom

Medicine Cat: **Cloudydream **A pretty tabby with white fur tinged with silver

Warriors:

**Rabbitthump **A small white she-cat

**Apprentince, Lightpaw**

**Sandfur **A strong pale ginger she-cat

**Oneswipe **A black and white tom

**Apprentince, Lionpaw**

**Brokendream **A long haired ginger she-cat

**Apprentince, Tigerpaw**

**Greypelt **A strong grey tom

**Apprentince, Blackpaw**

**Bluetail **A silver blue she-cat with huge paws

**Swiftclaws **A swift small tom with brown fur


	2. Prologue

**Eh, sorry it's so long. I've just started writing. I'm a huge warrior fan by the way, LOL D Anyways, enjoy reading!**

_The crescent moon glowed on the river_, turning its small waves to a brilliant silver that reflected in the shining stars. The trees waved in the air, like dancing fairies. All seemed quiet, until a quiet rustle erupted from the grass. Two she-cats padded slowly to a big boulder that had turned black from the ever-lasting night sky.

"Have you had any more news from MoonClan?" mewed one of the cats. Her short red fur showed silver in the moonlight.

"Of course not. You would be the first to know. Besides Sunpaw of course, but other than that, I would have gone to you straight away." The other cat replied. Her white fur glowed pale with the moon.

"I just don't understand that last prophecy. Tornclaw doesn't understand it either. What could it possibly mean? I wish we never had to figure out these prophecies. Life would just be so much easier." She mewed.

"Goldenstar!" the second cat mewed to Goldenstar, "You _know _its MoonClan's will to not tell us everything." The she cat's tale flicked with confusion and embarrassment for speaking to her leader that way.

"Oh, but Cricketwing, you _know _it would be easier to just-"

Cricketwing silenced her leader with a flick of her long tail. "If we wanted to know what would come of our lives, then we might as well just wear collars and eat tasteless food with the kittypets!"

Goldenstar sighed miserably. "But it makes me worry for StormClan. For _all _the clans" she mewed. "And it makes me feel its my duty to guide this cat. Cricketwing, have you ever wondered if MoonClan was ever wrong?"

"MoonClan is _never _wrong," Cricketwing mewed softly. "You should know" she mewed softly.

"I do. But- but- its just that…" Goldenstar stuttered.

"Just because MoonClan has stayed silent for a while does not mean their wrong, nor does it mean they have left us here. They will eventually speak, and I have a feeling that this time, we'll just have to wait for the answer to come to us." Cricketwing murmured.

The two she cats sat silent for a while. The crickets chirped for a while and the moon slowly made its way down, down. Soon it would be swallowed like it always was, and the sun would come up, to be engulfed by the moon once again.

"How much longer till the next medicince cat meeting?" Goldenstar mewed after a while. The moon had almost disappeared, and both of the she-cats would have to get up early.

"About a quarter moon." Came Cricketwing's reply.

Once again came a silence, until Goldenstar finally gave in and mewed, "Please. What was the prophecy? Just tell me once more. It will make for sense."

Cricketwing glanced at her leader, then turned her stare to the moon once more. "I have a feeling that hearing it again will confuse us both more. Are you sure you wish for me to repeat it?"

Goldenstar said nothing, just intently gazed at the moon, waiting for Cricketwing to speak once more.

Cricket wing sighed hesitantly, then opened her mouth and repeated the one messages MoonClan had given her last.

_A hidden star will shine through a storm, and save all from the biggest terror the woods have ever felt._

**Well, I've already started on ch.1 Keep on checkin' and PLEASE REVIEW, LOL!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Well you guys, here is ch.1. I have a feeling this will be a long chapter. I'm introducing the main character, Hiddenpaw!**

**The Mysteries of Death River**

Hiddenpaw hopped up and down with excitement. Today was her first day of training with her mentor, Tornclaw.

She restrained herself from running to meet him as she watched him slowly pad over to her. "What are we going to be doing today?" she mewed.

The golden tom twitched his tail with amusement. "Well, today we are going to be showing you the edges of our territory."

Hiddenpaw's ears flicked with confusion. "_We?_" she mewed, "Does that mean we are going to be late? Will we not be starting today? Who is coming with us?" her mind was flowing with unanswered questions.

Tornclaw flicked his tail for silence. "You don't miss anything, do you?" he meowed amused.

"Nope," Hiddenpaw mewled proudly. "Well, Sunshine and I have been discussing training you and Blossompaw, and since you're sisters, we thought we'd train together a little. We're waiting for the two of them to arrive. They should be here any minute," mewed the strong tom.

"Cool!" squeaked Hiddenpaw. She was the runt of her litter, and the smallest of all the apprentices. "Of course though, you'll be the better mento-" she broke off as he realized that Sunshine was Tornclaws mate. "Oh…. I didn't mean that" she mewed embarrassed and ready for a gentle reprimand.

Tornclaw laughed. "Well, you better not let Sunshine hear you raving on like that."

"Let Sunshine hear you raving over what?" came a soft voice. The two of them jumped and turned around. There stood Sunshine, an amused smirk on her face. Tornclaw gently rasped his tongue over her ear, and mewed, "Nothing of course. Where is Blossomkit?" he mewed, quickly changing the subject.

Sunshine purred and licked Tornclaw back. The pair had had a litter of two cats, and now they were apprentinces. "Oh, don't worry! She's right here." She moved aside so Hiddenpaw and Tornclaw could see the apprentince. "Hi!" mewed Blossomkit. "I can't wait to start! Can you?" she mewed glancing at Hiddenpaw.

"Defiantely not! Can we go you two?" Hiddenpaw purred. The two mentors nodded, and soon the cats were on thierway, Sunshine as the head, leaving Tornclaw to take the back. They started on their journey around the territory.

Running in the vast forest in which StormClan took shelter, they stopped at a long river. It had a deadly current, and fast moving waves. Sunshine stopped and hesitated. Hiddenpaw saw painful memories flash through the majestic she-cats eyes. What could scare and horrify this wonderful she-cat so? Although Hiddenpaw longed to know, she also knew her mind would be to fragile and frightened to hold such horror. "Thi- this- this is-is…." She stuttered.

Tornclaw rushed forward. "This is the Death River. It has taken many of the souls of StormClan" he spat. "There is nothing good about it. You can't even drink water from it" he hissed. Blossompaw and Hiddenpaw glanced at each other. "Lets go somewhere else" Hiddenpaw suggested.

"You're right. The only thing you need to know about this river is that it is an enemy of MoonClan and to stay away from it," hissed the tom.

And with that, the cats started on their journey once more, leaving Hiddenpaw to have longing thoughts of the mysteries Death River held

**WOOT! I'm done! LOL, REVIEW! And thanks to my first reviewer! LOL, YOU RULE!**.


	4. Chapter 2

**EEEEK! Sorry, word wasn't working... fixed it now :3 LOL! OK, I think this might be short, eh... we'll see OK, time to introduce the clans!**

**Chapter 2: The Clans  
**

"What do you smell?" Tornclaw asked the two apprentinces. They were near the end of the tour around territory, and the only thing left to cover were the two clans that were linked to StormClan, and the last clan that was on the other side of Four Rocks, where all cat clans held gatherings.

Sunshine, Blossombaw and Hiddenpaw were all sitting next to him, on the verge of one of the clan territories. Hiddenpaw and Blossompaw both opened this mouths, tasting the scent for any clues as to which clan they were identyfying. The smell of the clan hit Hiddenpaw full blast. She felt tired and whoozy, as if she could fall asleep then and there even though it was a hot and humid day.

_What is that? _thought Hiddenpaw. She thought hard. The elders had all told stories of the other three clans, SnowClan, DreamClan, and DeathClan. Hiddenpaw thought hard, but all she could think of was sleeping, so Blossompaw answered, in a slightly dreamy voive, "Is that DreamClan?"

ToenClaw nodded. "You have obviously been listening to the elders. Do either of you know what position the first DreamClan position held before there were four clans?" He glanced at Hiddenpaw hopefully.

Hiddenpaw racked through her brain. Before there were four clans, there was only one clan, known as LeopardClan. The starter of StormClan had been leader; for DeathClan, the first warrior, SnowClan had stolen the position of deputy, while the first DreamClan cat had been...

Hiddenpaw opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Blossompaw, who stated that the first DreamClan cat had been the medicine cat of LeopardClan. The rest of the cats in the clan chose who to follow, thus starting the four clans.

"That is correct," said TornClaw, "But StormClan has the best current medicine cat, no doubt."

The cats all nodded in agreement, and they soon were on thier way, padding through the green grass. As the four cats made their way through the territory, TornClaw explained how they would go outside tmmorow, and learn how to hunt. Hiddenpaw flicked her ears in excitement, and fluffed up her chest.

_Hunting? _She thought. _This will be SO exciting! I'll probably be able to prove I'm strong!_

Sadly, most of the other apprentinces didn't like Hiddenpaw. They thought her to small, to hyper, and to energetic to help the clan. Only Sunpaw, the medicince cat apprentince, her sister, Blossompaw, and Volepaw, a kind black and white tom, were ever kind to her.

The four cats had finally reached thier last destination of the day, and due to her size, Hiddenpaw was starting to get tired.

TornClaw's face was now undreadable as he came to a stop. "What clan do you think this is?" asked the tom. Hiddenpaw detected a slight hiss as he meowed, but it was the only shine of any emotion he showed.

Hiddenpaw once more parted he jaws to take a small sniff, and the smell penetrated through her body. She sneezed, as a mixture of sadness, disease, hatred and crowfood all came pemeling into her nose. The scent of blood hung in the air, but she could see nothing more, for the trees leading into the territory were in shadow, as if the sun had disapeared.

This time, Hiddenpaw was the first to answer. "That has to be.. to be.." she stuttered. The elders had told her many stories. _This must be DeathClan. It certainly fits the description. _"DeathClan. It must be DeathClan."

"Correct," came the tom's voice, "And they played what role in Leopard Clan?"

"The first warrior," it was Blossompaw who answered this one. "You've got quite the smart one, don't you?" Tornclaw muttered to Sunshine.

"Yes, " she mewed in reply, slightly amused, "I do."

A bush shook at that moment, silencing the two warriors, who raised thier hackles, but nothing else seemed to happen.

"Yes, well, I think we should be hewading back. Don't you Tornclaw?" ewed Sunshine quickly.

He watched the bush for a few seconds, but shook his tail to show that they should follow, and the cats slowly padded back to the clan, each of them deep in thought.

**  
Well, I've already started on ch.1 Keep on checkin' and PLEASE REVIEW, LOL!**


	5. Author's Note!

**Hey everybody! Me here xDDD Yeah, well, I sadly can't continue without more reviews... I know, but for the clan page, the prolouge, and the first two chapters, I only have one review. Doesn't seem very cool. Please review, or no more story! Thans, **

** xoxo, Goldenstar**


End file.
